My Fan
by A-Furry-Reborn
Summary: I am Weasel personally visits a fan after a problem with a fan letter in the office. They get to know each other more and become friends after that but Erin falls for Weasel.


**IM Weasel and Erin story**

Erin was I am Weasel's greatest fan, there was no doubt in his mind about it. He had watched every single episode in his show and enjoyed his interviews as well, finding him to be fascinating and brave, the kind of celebrity all others should aspire to be.

Weasel always had time for his fans, always acted cordial and courageously. He was also so kind to his dimwitted sidekick, I.R. Baboon, which Erin found admiring.

Standing over 6 foot tall and into his early twenties, he didn't think himself, however, to be like most of his fans, as he didn't squeal or scream at the idea of meeting his idol. Erin just wanted to spend some time with Weasel and enjoy his company, or at the very least be able to communicate with him in some way.

And so the black young man decided to sit down and write a letter. He took his time writing every single line, conscious that Weasel probably received so much fan mail every single day! Before even daring mail it, he read and reread it over and over again, making draft after draft until it was perfect.

In the letter, he explained how he was impressed by how brave, how bright and kind Weasel was, telling him all Erin wanted was to know a bit more about him and learn of his success, the real heart behind his public persona. If he only received a few lines back, he would be incredibly happy!

The letter was finally mailed, and then Erin began the long waiting game. Excitedly at first, eagerly then, anxious after this. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and by the time 6 months had elapsed without a single new letter from his idol, Erin was absolutely devastated.

He mopped around the house and rushed excitedly toward the mailbox whenever the mailman arrived, but it was always something else. Never a letter from Weasel, never an answer to his dreams.

By now, he had lost hope completely: The answer wasn't going to come, it was that simple. What could he do to avoid this reality?

The young man couldn't even enjoy his favorite tv show! Every time he thought about sitting on the sofa and turning on the tv, a heart-tightening pain shot all over his body and tears filled his dark eyes. He wanted so badly to watch Weasel's series, but it was impossible: It brought him too much sorrow.

He would sit there, face hidden between his hands, sobbing miserably, wondering where he had gone wrong. Wasn't Weasel so kind and patient with his fans? Then why was he the exception? Why didn't he deserve a single letter in return to his admirer mail?

It was only when Erin had completely lost hope that his letter finally did reach Weasel. Thanks to a mistake in the postal office, some of his fan mail had been misplaced, but Weasel took his fans very seriously and insisted every last one was recovered.

He was so impressed with Erin's letter from the moment he began reading, that he considered making it up to the young man. He wouldn't just write back, he would travel to the address scribbled in the sender portion of the envelope! That would be a surprise the young man would never imagine coming!

And so, a full day after Erin had decided he could no longer bear to watch Weasel's show any longer, he heard a knock on the door.

Sighing, he considered not answering at all, but Erin didn't want to be rude to whoever was waiting on the other side of the door. Reluctantly, he stepped toward the front of his home and brushed his fingers over his short, dark hair, before opening the door without too much energy.

The second he noticed the short, handsome weasel standing before his very eyes on the porch, Erin's eyes opened wide as marbles. He was at a loss for words, trying to decide if he truly was seeing who he believed was standing there.

"Good morning, fine man!" I am Weasel greeted him with his energetic, polite tone, his accent and intonation just as it was on tv. It truly was him! "Am I speaking to Erin?"

His fur was so fluffy and soft, even to the bare eye this much was obvious; his teeth white and perfect. Weasel's tail was smooth and long, his eyes bright with his great intelligence. Erin was amiss for words, watching him in awe!

Unlike most fans, however, he did not go nuts and begin screaming and yelping, demanding autographs and acting deranged all over. He instead forced himself to smile, to get out of the fascinated daze he had gotten himself into, and nodded eagerly.

"Hello! Yes, yes, I'm Erin. It's a pleasure meeting you, an absolute pleasure!" Erin replied warmly, keeping himself from squealing and making a fool out of himself.

"I hope I am not intruding, Erin, but I got your beautiful letter, and I decided I simply must meet you. If you don't mind, could I come inside for a cup of tea and a chat?"

Erin's smile grew wider, and he nodded excitedly, yet still continued behaving like a human being should, instead of like a rabid fan.

"Oh, yes, of course!" He stepped aside so that Wesel could enter, and Erin found himself blushing at his very presence. "I wasn't expecting you to come over, all I hoped for was a letter."

"Yes, well, regretfully the letter got lost in the mail, so I wanted to make it up to you, Erin, since your mail was so lovely."

Erin's grin was wide and humble now, and he nodded gently as they walked inside the house. "Please take a seat, I'll be back in a second"

Erin prepared tea for both of them, feeling giddy with excitement. Only a day before he was miserable, unable to even watch his favorite show, and now his hero himself was sitting in his living room, on his sofa, paying him a visit!

It was like a dream come true!

The black young man returned trying to keep himself composed, with a tray he placed on his tea table. After pouring the hot liquid in their cups and offering Weasel a plate with cookies, he turned to face the small, brave animal.

"I was very impressed with your letter, I must say, Erin. You are indeed the fine young man I imagined you would be while reading those lines. Now, I came all the way here to speak to you and get to know you better, so… tell me about yourself."

The two of them spent the most fantastic following hours speaking about their mutual lives. Weasel told him all about his adventures, all about the truth behind the public persona. He was just as courageous, just as kind as Erin imagined he'd be. He was a great pacifist, but so badass at the same time. He took time off his busy schedule to volunteer for those in need and contributed on all kinds of activities beneficial for society as a whole.

Erin was especially grateful Weasel was interested in watching his collections. It was clear he was impressed with the level of commitment the young fan had, and yet how level-headed he acted around him. Most fans would be squealing, jumping on him and demanding autographs, but not Erin.

Erin was exceptional, he could tell so already. Mature and kind-hearted, genuinely caring about IM Weasel instead of merely wanting something from him. It was inspiring, and Weasel ended up spending far more time in his company than he had expected he woud. He mentally canceled all other activities he had planned for the day, his conversation with Erin taking up complete priority for him for those few delightful hours.

Weasel even told Erin a few amusing, often endearing anecdotes about his times with his sidekick, I.R. Baboon, and they shared laughs and tea together until the sunset on the horizon.

Alas, time to leave had finally arrived, and Weasel was pleasantly surprised to realize he was not eager to leave at all.

"Erin, I have to leave now. It's a shame, for this evening has been magnificent" Weasel announced with inevitable disappointment. He had already decided he wanted to see his new friend again if he would receive him.

As they stepped toward the front door, Weasel took Erin's hand, and the tall young man looked down, offering his hero a warm, surprised smile.

"I would very much so enjoy seeing you again, Erin. Would you like meeting again next weekend?"

Erin's grin widened brightly, and he nodded excitedly, yet managed to remain composed and pleasant.

"I would love that!" Erin assured Weasel, holding his slender fingers tighter. They were fuzzy and so soft, Erin absolutely loved it.

He had never been happier, and the way he glowed showed it readily.

"Good! Then we will see each other again soon!" Weasel declared solemnly. It was clear this was significant to him, and thus, Erin realized he was important to this favorite celebrity. It was terrific, every new experience he had been blessed enough to enjoy that evening.

Much to his surprise, Weasel pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. The embrace was warm and endearing, making the young man's heart pound faster in his chest. He was so happy he could cry.

"Talk to you real soon, Erin" Weasel said, finally letting go, before surprising him with a gentle kiss.

Off into the distance, he left, and Erin stood on his doorway, smiling brightly as ever, so happy that he'd soon meet Weasel again, just a week from now!


End file.
